Legend of Korra: Normal? Part 1
by nicole4ever101
Summary: Korra finds out about who Amon is and she finds out that she is the Avatar and that she is not the only one who still can bend...
1. Chapter 1: Your Different

*somewhere in the spirit world...

"She is the next Avatar, end of discussion."

"Aang, look at her. She lacks restraint."

"Roku, all Avatars are like that at first. Just like how every Avatar has his/her own opposite element to their personality."

"True, but we cannot just go up to her and tell her she is the Avatar. Remember, the world has lost its benders and the Avatar is now just a myth. How do you know she will actually believe that almost 100 years ago people were able to bend?"

"Yes, yes I know. But look at the world now, Roku. Wars and conflicts have started and who knows if they will ever end. This world needs its Avatar to restore balance to it and bring back bending."

"Ok then, but what about the other bender besides Korra? Mako is the name i believe... Judging by his personality, he's not one to believe such things."

"Roku, Korra knows Mako and I think she can handle that part if we can get her to believe she is the new Avatar. It's time to tell Korra her true identity..." Aang says as he fades and exits the spirit world.

"If she will believe it..." Roku says sighing to himself as Aang leaves.

*Korra's home... talking on the phone with Asami...

"Yes Asami, I'll go shopping with you... you want to get a gift for someone... who...Iroh? Ok then..."

"Hello, Avatar Korra." Aang says as he appears out of thin air.

"Uh... Asami... I'm going to have to call you back... tomorrow..."

"Avatar Korra. I'm Avatar A-" Korra cuts him off.

"Avatar Aang! No way! You're real? Where did you come from?" Korra asks, wanting to ask more questions, but shocked to death, that she is lost in words.

"Ok how about this? I tell you why I'm here and well you know the story behind all this."

"Ok" Korra turns the TV off and sits.

"As you know I'm Avatar Aang. I was the one who ended the 100 year war with the help of my friends, of course. Now, many people do not know this, but the world used to have benders and non-benders and of course Avatars. That is until Amon showed up. A few years before I died, Amon wanted to equalize the world and make it bending free. He believed that all the past wars were started because of benders. He is not wrong, but that is what the Avatar is for. To bring peace, harmony and balance to the world. He was way too powerful. I was at my old age and was very sick and week and I was not able to defeat Amon. So because of me, the world has lost its benders. Threw out the years, the members of the White Lotus have been looking for signs of the Avatar, but no luck. They have also seen a few babies that showed they had bending abilities, but none lived to see past 4 years of age. Years past, and soon people forgot about bending and the Avatar became a myth in fairy tales. Until now. Korra you are the next Avatar. We are not quite sure why the Avatar is now re-incarnated, but it is mostly because the world needs the Avatar more than ever now. But you are not alone. There is one person other than you in the this world who is a bender. His name is Mako. I'm sure you know him."

"OMG I'm the Avatar? Wait hold on, back up. Mako is the other bender? But, how?"

"Well his father was a bender and married his mother at an early age and had Mako at an early age as well. At the time Mako's father was lucky he was one of the few last people to get their bending taken away. But before Mako was even 6 months, Amon took his father's bending and his mother had her bending taken away by me because she didn't want it. She was scared she couldn't control it and it wasn't safe for Mako. So Mako was born with bending abilities, as were you, but his bending was blocked because his mother gave or should I say chose to have her bending taken away."

"Ok... So if I'm the Avatar can I try bending something?"

"Sure here copy what I do, so we can see if you can do the simple 'form the element' "

Aang shows Korra simple water, fire, earth, and air techniques, she masters the simple techniques of water, fire, and earth but can't seem to get air.

"Ugh what is wrong with me?"

"Korra this is normal for every Avatar. Every Avatar has an element opposite to their personality. Making it harder for them to master. For me mine was earth. For you it must be air. Don't worry you will have training with me so you can master all 4 elements and you can take a few lessons from a few of my old friends. So that way you can learn metal bending, generating and returning lighting, and if you are brave enough, blood bending."

"Awesome! So when do we start training?" asks an excited looking Korra.

"Tomorrow, after school. Since Mako is also a bender, you need to convince him that he is one and that you are one too. If he won't believe you at first, which I bet he won't, show him your bending abilities and he has to believe you. If he still doesn't call for me and I will speak threw you to convince him. Since I am your past live."

Sighs* "Alright, fine I'll give it a try. I got to go finish my English paper. See you tomorrow at lessons."

"Goodbye Avatar Korra." Aang says, as he fades back into the spirit world.

**_A/N: To be continued... check back in a few hours or 1 day._**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the Avatar!

Korra can't seem to sleep. She cannot believe she is the Avatar! But she's already 17 and she was supposed to start her training years ago. But then again, she didn't even know she was the Avatar back then... Suddenly, Korra here's a voice inside her head...

_'Korra, I know that you think you should have been trained before and we should have told you sooner, but we had to make sure you are the Avatar. I mean you didn't show any bending abilities when you were young, like the other Avatars... Something as important as figuring out if you're the Avatar or not, without seeing you bend is very difficult. But the world has its Avatar once again. You bring people hope, Korra.'_

With that Korra was smiling. '_Oh I almost forgot. Tomorrow before you talk to Mako, tell the students that anyone who knows you must come outside right away, so you can show them that you can bend and that the Avatar is back.' _

Korra started pouting but knew that it wasn't going to work with Aang.

"Fine. But what if they won't come?"

'_Oh they will come...' _Aang says with an evil look on his face that he used to do as a kid. Since Korra couldn't see his face, she nodded and went to sleep.

* The next morning at school

"And now Korra would like to make a very important announcement. Korra..."

"Thank you. Now, anyone who knows me, Korra, please come outside right away and that includes teachers. I have something I want to tell or should I say show you... Thank you."

* Outside in the school yard Korra is on an earth platform 22 ft. in the air, reading herself to tell the people she knows he secret she just found out about a few hours ago...

"Listen up my friends. I, Korra, am the Avatar! Now before you don't believe me, let me explain. You see 100 years ago a man named Amon came and equalized the entire world. Ever since then, there hasn't been an Avatar or any benders for centuries. But now there is. I'm the Avatar and I'm not alone. There is one other person here that can bend. He's a firebender. His name is Mako..."

Mako looks around nervously. People start clapping for him to go up on the platform with Korra. As Mako walks up there he's thinking '_This girl, is crazy.'_

"Now it is time to prove to you that I'm the Avatar." Korra lifts a few pieces of cement from the ground while changing the snow on the ground into water and creating a fire ring around herself and Mako. The crowd cheers for her to continue. She stops and turns to Mako.

"Mako, you're a fire bender. Just do what I do."Korra creates a flame in her hand, showing Mako.

"Fire bending isn't generated through anger, hatred or conflicts. Fire bending should be generated from the heat within you and the love you feel." With that Mako copies Korra and he creates a flame of his own. Mako looks shockingly at his palms and smiles.

"I can't believe I'm a fire bender! When I was a kid I always heard stories of people who could bend and I always wanted to be one. Now I am one! Sweet! But how can I be a bender? I get how you are, the world needs it's Avatar but how me?" Asked a confused yet excited looking Mako.

"How about we go somewhere more private so I can tell you the story." Korra says as she takes Mako's hand.

Korra takes Mako to her place and Aang shows himself to Mako for the first time and Korra lets Aang explain everything to Mako. Korra is still holding Mako's hand, not wanting to let go. Seems like Mako doesn't want to let go either.

"Korra, Mako, now that you both have been exposed to the public and news will spread fast, I talked to your parents and you two will be moving to a lake house near Yue Bay so we will have lots of room for training and that's the last place anyone would try looking for you. That way we can train you two and you both can stay safe."

Korra and Mako look at each other and nod. Still holding hands Korra looks down and then breaks the hold. She blushes and turns away from Mako's piercing amber eyes. Korra knows Mako is with Asami and why would he like Korra? He never showed affection for her before...

Mako and Korra go their separate ways and start packing. The next morning they meet at the Lake House down by Yue Bay. They didn't know it but this was the start of a beautiful love story... 3

**_A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter! Like always check back in a few hours for more! Keep that in mind. I'm the kind of person who posts new stories/chapters every few hours_****;)**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

_A/N:_******_Makorra time duringtraining_**_?_

*The next morning, Mako and Korra get up for training with Aang. Outside in the yard...

"Aang I have to ask, Yesterday when I was proving to Mako that he's a firebender, I said that firebending should be generated through love and the heat within you, not generated from anger or hatred. I also said I learned that from Zuko. I don't even know Zuko."

"You said those things because it was familiar to you. Since I am the Avatar before you, the things from my life that you experience will come like dayja vu. When Zuko was teaching me firebending, he told me that. That's why you told Mako that."

"That explains why she was so smart all of a sudden."Mako chuckled and Korra punched him in the stomach.

"Alright then, Mako I'm sorry but you will have to wait till I can let Korra practice by herself. Korra you need to master water then earth then fire and finally air."

"Ok Aang. What do we do first?"

Aang shows Korra a simple water bending technique. He uses waterbending to lift a fish out of the water, with a bubble of water for it to breathe, around it.

"Seems hard but it really isn't. Waterbending is the element of change. Your ancestors learned how to push and pull or should I say Tui and La the ocean from the moon and the ocean itself. Waterbenders go with the flow and let the energy flow threw them. That is why once you show progress in waterbending, we can come out when the moon is full to show you that your waterbending is stronger at night."

Korra tries to copy and a gets it right away but after 3 seconds she drops it.

"Don't worry Korra it takes practice."

"Wait you said MY ancestors when you were telling me the history of waterbending. Are you saying I'm a waterbender originally? Or was supposed to be anyway."

"Yes you are originaly form the Water Tribe in the South Pole, which doesn't exsisit anymore..."

So for hours Aang and Korra are practicing, while Mako sits on the side watching them. He thought he would be bored by this, but somehow he likes watching Korra. '_She looks cute when she pouts...' _Mako thinks to himself. _'What am I saying? I'm with Asami...But I like Korra too... But it makes more sense for me to go with Asami. But Korra seems to like me more than Asami... and I've always liked Korra more than other girls for some reason unknown...' _Mako decides to tell Korra he likes her and break up with Asami that is if she likes him back...

"Mako it's finally your turn. Like Korra said firebending should be generated from love and the heat within you not from anger or hatred. Fire is more dangerous than any of the other elements because if the bender doesn't have control over the fire he's shooting or making, people around you might get hurt and things may set on fire. To control firebending you must feel it in your body. Like waterbending you must go with the flow, but don't let it control you. Soon when you're more skilled I'll bring in my friend Zuko to teach you and Korra how to generate and redirect lighting." Aang shows Mako a simple firebending technique. He shoots a fire ball out of his fist. He looks at Mako to tell him it's his turn.

Mako gives it a try and he does it. "Awesome! I did firebending!"

"Great work Mako. Now I must tell you. Since you're a firebender, firebenders get their energy from the sun. Like how waterbenders get their energy from the moon. During a full moon you will still be able to bend but not as a strong. If you fight it will make you look like you're just learning to firebend and only know one move."

"Ok got it."

Korra and Mako keep practicing and by evening they both mastered the move Aang showed them.

"Aang says it's getting late we will continue tomorow." says Mako to Korra.

"No I'm not going inside I want to practice more." Korra pouts.

"Still the same stubborn girl I met in fourth grade..." Says Mako as he chuckles.

"If you're not coming inside by yourself, I'm going to have to carry you inside"

Korra doesn't realize what he's about to do at the last moment, and next thing you know she's in Mako's arms, wedding style. Aang is inside looking at them, thinking back to when Katara wouldn't go inside and he had to carry his wife inside. He flashes back to the present and hears Korra and Mako laughing.

"Mako put me down!" Korra says laughing. Mako chuckles but this time he runs around with Korra in his arms. "Mako!" She screams still laughing.

"No Korra. Listen we need to talk."

Korra stops laughing and looks into Mako's piercing amber eyes. "What's up?"

"Listen I never told you this, but when I first met you, I had this feeling inside of me not knowing what it is, I ignored it. But every day we hang out and talk, that feeling gets stronger. Then one day I felt like I just couldn't live without you another day. Then one day when you caught that deadly flue that no one survived from, I thought I was going to lose you. At the thought of never seeing you again... I realized, I love you Korra." Mako says as he puts Korra down on her bed.

Korra is looking down at the floor blushing.

"Mako you actually like me back?"

"I don't like you back, I love you back. Wait does that mean you love me too?"

Korra nods her head and Mako smiles. Korra yawns and Mako says goodnight and is about to leave when he feels Korra holding his hand, pulling him back.

"Stay. Please?" Mako nods and takes of his jacket, scarf and boots and gets in bed with Korra. Korra snuggles closer to Mako and Mako puts his arms around Korra. Mako looks into those electrifying blue eyes and Korra looks into Mako's amber eyes. That's when they share their first kiss.

**_A/N: Come back in a few hours for the next chapter! Reviews and comments!_****TY**


	4. Chapter 4: Day Off

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I was busy with HW and my other stories and I wasn't very inspired so I had to wait. Without further a due, the story..._**

Mako awoke to the sun shining on his face. Then suddenly he realized where he was. He was with Korra and she was right beside him still sleeping. Mako thought Korra looked so beautiful when she sleeps. Makes her look more relaxed than she is when she is awake. Mako kept watching Korra for a few moments and decided to go back to sleep.

Aang walked into Korra's room and saw the couple together. He smiled, remembering Katara and himself in the same position they were in, a few years back. A tear fell from Aang's eye. He missed Katara a lot. '_Hey, why don't I visit Katara today? I'll let Mako and Korra have a day off, since they have been working so hard.' _Aang thinks to himself.

Aang leaves a note on Korra's nightstand. A few hours later, Korra wakes up and sees amber eyes looking at her. Korra smiles at the memory from yesterday.

"Hey." Mako says kissing Korra's forehead.

"Hi." Korra says sitting up and noticing the note on her nightstand. Korra takes the note and read it out loud.

"Korra, Mako, Went to see Master Katara, for a visit. I will be back tomorrow to continue training. You guys get the day off. Have fun. - Aang." Korra says looking at Mako.

"So we get the day off... What would you like to Mr. Hat trick?"

"Well, Mrs. Hat trick, how about we go to your favorite noodle place, then take a walk around Republic City Park?"

"Sounds good and Mrs. Hat trick?" Korra says looking confused yet happy.

"Is that a problem? I mean don't you love me?" Mako says chuckling.

"Yes, of course I do. Oh wait. What about Asami?" Korra says moving away from Mako, remembering he has a girlfriend.

"I'll break up with her. We never had any chemistry anyway." Mako says wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Korra blushes.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Let's go get lunch." Mako says getting out of bed. Korra moans.

"But the morning is evil!" Korra says also getting out of bed. Mako picks Korra up, wedding style, and spins her around. Korra is squirming in his arms and yelling at him telling him to put her down, in a playful way.

They get dressed and head for the noodle shop.

*Meanwhile at the South Pole... (Btw there is still a south and North Pole just like in the real world)

Aang is greeted by a White Lotus guard. (They can't bend but they know the secret of bending)

"Hi, I'm here to see Master Katara." Aang says. The White Lotus guard looks suspicious, but let's Aang in anyway. Aang calls out 'Katara! Are you here?' Katara is in the other room and hears a familiar voice.

"No, it can't be." Katara says stepping out of the room. She sees Aang in his thirties, the time he looked the best, in Katara's POV. Katara runs up to Aang and hugs him tightly. A tear of happiness falls.

"Aang! I've missed you so much. What are you doing here and how can I touch you? Aren't you a spirit?" Katara says wanting to ask more.

"I've missed you too Katara. Here let's sit down and I will tell you why I'm here and answer all your questions." Aang says as he and Katara sit down on a water tribe couch.

"Ok, well let's start at the beginning. Over the years, after Amon took away everyone's bending; there hasn't been an Avatar... Until now. Her name is Korra and she is from the Southern Watertibe, but lives in Republic City. She's 17, but she's not alone. There is another person who can still bend. His name is Mako and he's from the Fire Nation. I'm now on earth to teach Korra and Mako bending, since no one else in the world can still bend. So I'm in the physical world until Avatar Korra and Mako have mastered the elements."

Katara is speechless. Aang continues.

"I know that Amon took your bending, but you're still the best water bender in the world. I think Korra needs to learn from you. Come back with me to Republic City and help Korra master water bending and teach her how to heal."

"I'd love to teach the new Avatar. Who in the world can say they have been a teacher to 2 Avatars and if it means I get to spend more time with you. Then I'd love to." Katara says. They then share a kiss. They both have missed each other's warmth and closeness.

*Back in Republic City...

Mako and Korra just left from eating noodles and now are in Republic City Park. They are hand in hand and walking near Yue Bay.

**_A/N: Sorry guys, but I have to end it off there. I gtg somewhere and I don't have time to finish. Till next chapter. _**


	5. Chapter 5: Back

**_A/N: Hey viewers! Sorry for keeping you wait. Without further a due... The story..._**

Mako and Korra walked together hand in hand in the beautiful Republic City lights. They didn't even need to say anything. Their actions did all the talking. They walked to the Republic City Fountain and heard music.

"May I have this dance?" Mako said, bowing and holding out a hand.

"Sorry Mr. Hat Trick, but I don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead. Besides I am 'Mr. Hat Trick.'" Mako says as he grabs Korra by the waist and takes her right hand and puts the other on his shoulder.

After a while Korra gets the hang of the dancing. A few hours later (feels like only a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, to Mako and Korra), Mako realizes that it's getting late and Aang will be back soon.

"Korra come on. It's getting late and I think Aang might be back already. Besides you look really tired."

"I'm not tired! And I agree. It is getting late."

Mako and Korra start for home (or at least their temporary home). Once they are at the front door Mako notices that Korra is so tired she looks like she might fall asleep right now. So Mako unlocks the door and carries Korra inside and brings her into her room.

Mako is about to leave when he sees Aang at the door with a woman in her 80's. Korra awakes when Mako puts her down and notices Aang and Katara as well.

"Mako, Korra. I'm glad you're back. This is Katara. From now on you will be calling her Master Katara. She is one of the few people in the world who still remembers the bending secret. She was the best waterbender and healer in the world. She will be helping me train you, Korra. And Mako, Katara has a few things she would like to tell you, about firebending."

"Aang that's great! How long will you be staying master Katara?" Korra says looking at Katara.

"As long as I need to, dear. I will have to be on my way once my assistance is no longer required."

"You two get some rest. Tomorrow bright and early, we will train. Good night." Aang says walking out into the hall.

Mako turns to leave, but remembers that Korra will most likely want him with her.

"What are you doing Mako?"

"I thought you wanted me to stay. Oh well. I'll just be on my way then." Mako says with a sarcastic tone, turning around with a smirk on his face.

"No, no wait. You know that's not what I meant."

Mako chuckles and takes off his boots and jacket and gets into bed with Korra.

*With Aang and Katara...

"Come on Katara you need your sleep." Aang says taking Katara's hand and leading her into his room.

Aang and Katara sleep in each other's arms and smiles, remembering how it felt like years ago before Aang pasted.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the very short chapter. I only have 30 minutes to write 3 chapters for 3 different stories because I have a date. I would have not written it, but I made a promise. I will write a longer chapter next time, but it will have to wait for a few days. Sorry _**


	6. Chapter 6: Learning About My Past

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing more chapters and stories lately. It's been really busy for me this summer. Anyway, I luv all you guys for understanding and still following me and being so patient for me. I could never have found better fans. Thanks, I luv you all! 3**_

*_The next morning..._

Katara awakes to find that Aang is no longer in bed. She checks the time and it says it's 9:00 a.m. Katara gets up and out of bed, and walks down the hall, deep in thought. '_I want to make this time with Aang special. He can't stay for long. Once his teaching is not needed, he will return to the spirit world, and I have much time till I can join him. What should I do for him?...'_

While walking, Katara runs into Mako.

"Oh, I'm so sorry master Katara, I didn't see you there." Mako says, apologetically.

"Not to worry Mako, I, too, was deep in thought. You look like there is something on your mind, would you like to talk about it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Mako says as he follows Katara into the living room.

"Master Katara, I'm a fire-bender, one of the most powerful elements. I am so full of joy, but at the same time, so full of fear. I'm scared that at some point I won't be able to control my power and I might hurt Korra." Mako says with his down, as a sign of shame,

"Mako, I do agree with you, fire is a force-full element. It can cause pain and destruction. But at the same time, it can also bring us light and warmth. When Aang was learning to fire-bend, he got so excited and could not control the small flame burning in his palm. After that, he burned my hands by accident. He vowed that he would never fire-bend again. But in the end, when it came down to the fight against the Fire-Lord, he needed ALL the elements to help him save the world." Katara says, as she puts a hand on his.

"I know, fire can be used as a weapon and a life saver, but what if I use it as a weapon without intending to? I could hurt Korra. If I did, I could never forgive myself for it. Ever..."

"Mako, fire-bending is caused by rage, hatred, and anger. Over the years, I've met very powerful fire-benders, but only because they used rage, hatred, and anger as a way to fuel it, to make it stronger. You're one of the most controlled fire-benders I know. Aang told me about how occasionally you tend to lose your temper, but only because you are fueled by your love and desire for Korra. The willingness to protect her and keep her by your side. That is something that you should hold onto, not something that you should change about yourself. Without that passion, Korra wouldn't be here where she is today."

"Thank you, Master Katara. But I still believe that I might hurt Korra in the process."

"Life is about making mistakes, but making sure that you don't make the same mistakes over and over again."

"I understand. Thank you." Mako says, as he stands up and walks towards his room.

Katara sits in the living room, thinking back to the memories she and Aang shared when they first met. Katara didn't notice Korra walk in.

"Master Katara? Sorry to disturb you, but Aang said you wanted to talk to me about water-bending?" Korra says as she sits down beside Katara.

"Ah yes. Korra, as a water-bender myself, I can only tell you what I know from past experience. First thigns first, you need to understand water-bending to be able to do it. The style of water-bending is fluid yet graceful, combining itself with nature and its surroundings. Most water-benders let the bending flow through them, letting their defense become its offence, turning their opponents' own power against them. Remember, water-bending may look week and one of the weaker elements, but water can be just as powerful as fire, earth, and air, used in the right way, of course. Water-benders are most powerful at night, during a full moon, since water-bending was originally learned by observing how the moon pushed (tui) and pulled (la) the tides. But there is also another powerful side of water-bending...Blood-bending. It was used to control humans and animals. Blood is mostly water and the best and most gifted water benders could control people. It was a banned form of bending because of its harassment to the community and others. It's best you stay away from bending like that."

"Master, do you know how to blood-bend?" Korra asked, with wide eyes.

"Sadly, yes, yes I do."

"But, it must be an honour. I mean it means you're gifted and talented with water-bending."

"NO! Blood-bending is no 'honour'! I did it for the sake of Aang and my brother, Sokka. To save them."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?"

"That is a story I do not wish to tell..."

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I know it didn't have much action, but it was fun for me to write it. I promise I will write another chapter for this story and for my other stories, "Secret", "Stranded Part 2", and "Piano, Party, Romance, Dancing, Revenge." Comment and review, please and thanks! Till my next chapter/story! I luv all my fans for support me! 3 **_


End file.
